Blooming Flowers
by DigitalKolwoon
Summary: The Liars return to Ravenswood on the night of the third Halloween since the A.D. incident. As they venture into the graveyard, they get knocked unconscious by a mysterious person who has an obsession with women's feet. When the girls finally come to, they come face to face with the mysterious person and struggle to understand his foot fetish.
1. Return to Ravenswood

It is Halloween once again in Ravenswood, and the third Halloween since the incident with Alex Drake. Everyone is dressed in different Halloween costumes, especially the Liars, as they are all wearing Victorian-era dresses once again. It is also the first Halloween that Aria will be spending without Ezra, as Ezra died from premature septicaemia due to the bullet wound he received from Charlotte.

Still mourning Ezra's death, Aria could barely hold back the tears, reminiscing about the times she spent with Ezra.

''Hey, Aria.'' Hanna said, doing her best to comfort her friend. ''We know you're still upset about Ezra dying, but you can't just wallow in sadness, we're here to have fun.''

''I know.'' Aria replied while wiping the tears away. ''I know that because he doesn't want me to cry.''

''That's good.'' Emily said, reassuring her.

''Well, we don't want the party to go on without us.'' Spencer said. ''Let's go.''

With her spirits up, Aria rejoins the group as they stroll into the party grounds, not letting Ezra's death and her own infertility stop her. However, when they make it to the grounds, they are surprised to find only twenty people attending the party.

''Why twenty?'' Alison asked, confused by the number of people in attendance.

''Never mind the number.'' Aria replied. ''Let's check the graveyard.''

At Aria's suggestion, the girls decide to go to the graveyard. But once they get there, they are surprised that the entire graveyard is covered in grass, with the graves riddled with leaves.

''Okay. This is new.'' Spencer said, perplexed at the grass.

''Who would grow this much grass at a graveyard?'' Aria asked.

''I'm not sure.'' Hanna replied.

As the girls marvel at the plantation in the graveyard, Aria starts to get drowsy. Hanna takes notice of it, but starts getting drowsy as well. Emily, Spencer and Alison feel a similar sensation. In a moment, all of the girls lose consciousness and slump down on the grass. As it happens, a young pale-looking man appears from out of nowhere and sees the unconscious girls.

''Yes. My experiment is a success. The knock-out pollen from the grass works.'' The young man said elatedly.

The man snaps his finger and a pack of gray wolves came from the bushes, but the wolves do not appear to be hungry or aggressive. The man proceeds to place the girls on the backs of the wolves, placing each girl on the back of each individual wolf.

The man then walks to a shack, with the wolves following close behind.

Arriving at the shack, the man opens the door and gets inside, placing each girl on chairs.

''Alright. Your job's done.'' The man said to the wolves. ''You can go back home now.''

Once the man snaps his finger again, the wolves leave the shack, with one wolf letting out a howl before rejoining the pack. Soon afterwards, the man closes the door.


	2. Obssession

Inside the shack, Aria finally wakes up, but sees that she has been tied to a chair. At the same time, Hanna, Emily, Spencer and Alison also wake up.

''Where are we?'' Hanna asked.

Suddenly, they hear someone climbing down a ladder. The man who knocked them out earlier is coming down. The girls feel a sense of dread as every step draws closer to them.

Once the man finishes climbing down to where he tied the girls, he turns toward them.

''Who are you?'' Aria asked, inquiring about the man's identity. ''Why did you tie us up to these chairs?''

The man, without hesitation, introduces himself.

''I'm Alan. I'm the owner of this shack.''

''This is your shack.'' Aria said.

''Of course it is.'' Alan replied.

''Why did you take us here?'' Spencer asked Alan. ''What was in that grass that knocked us out?''

''Relax.'' Alan replied. ''I don't want to hurt you girls. Besides, the pollen in the grass was laced with chloroform.''

''Well, that makes us feel better.'' Hanna said sarcastically.

Alan walks toward Aria, much to her confusion. To her surprise, he kneels down and starts unlacing her left high heeled boot.

''What's he doing?'' Hanna asked.

Aria could barely express her exasperation as Alan finishes unlacing her left high heeled boot and pulls it off her foot. She feels the urge to kick Alan in the crotch with her right foot, but relents, yet she is unsure of Alan's intentions. Her only best option is to remain still, even as Alan immediately unlaces her right high heeled boot, pulling it off shortly thereafter.

Alan proceeds to lift up Aria's left foot and strokes it with his index finger, while Hanna, Emily, Spencer and Alison could only watch in disbelief.

''Such beautiful feet you have.'' Alan said, admiring the beauty of Aria's feet while stroking her left foot.

''Um, thank you.'' Aria replied nervously.

As Alan strokes her left foot, he takes a brief glance at Hanna, Spencer, Emily and Alison. This causes them to realize that they'll also receive the same treatment.

''Okay. This is getting weird.'' Hanna said, trying her best to comprehend the situation.

Alan, in a moment of ecstasy, starts smelling Aria's left foot while also lifting up her right foot. Like a man possessed, he sniffs both of Aria's feet, inhaling the aroma like a cocaine addict snorting his twenty kilos.

''This is good.'' Alan said, remarking on the smell of Aria's feet. ''They smell like a full bouquet of roses. I love them!''

Aria is surprised at what Alan just said, and so are Hanna, Emily, Spencer and Alison. The shock of Alan's words is slow to sink in for the girls. Hanna, in particular, feels her heart racing.

''Let me get this straight.'' Spencer said, struggling to understand as she proceeds to ask Alan. ''You like women's feet? And you like how they smell after being in high heels for hours?!''

''Of course.'' Alan replied. ''They look so beautiful, and they smell beautiful. They epitomize how gorgeous women are.''

''Please leave me and Ali out of this.'' Emily said, pointing out her sexuality and her marital status with Alison. ''I'm a lesbian.''

''I'm with Emily on this one.'' Alison said.

''I understand.'' Alan said, realizing that Emily is genuinely attracted to Alison. ''I'm sorry.''

''It's okay. We promise not to tell anyone.'' Emily and Alison said. ''We'll keep this to each other.''

''Sure, no problem.'' Alan replied.

Alan unties Emily and Alison, albeit with great reluctance, though it means that he can still spend his time experimenting his foot fetish on Aria, Hanna and Spencer.

''Goodbye.'' Alan said to Emily and Alison, bidding his farewell to the two girls as they leave the shack.

''Bye.'' Emily and Alison respond in kind.

Once Emily and Alison left the shack, Alan closes the door again, turning his attention back to Aria, Hanna and Spencer.

''I haven't even fondled your feet yet, have I?'' Alan asked Hanna and Spencer.

''Knock yourself out.'' Hanna replied.

Alan unlaces the boots of Hanna and Spencer, and slowly removes them, gradually exposing their feet.

''Spence.'' Hanna asks her friend. ''You ready for this?''

''I sure am.'' Spencer replied.

As soon as Hanna and Spencer are barefoot, Alan, in an act that surprises them, nudges Hanna's feet to Aria's and Spencer's feet to Hanna's. He immediately lies down and sniffs all six feet at once.

''I must admit, this is kind of turning me on.'' Hanna said, definitely impressed by Alan's love for her feet.

''I'm feeling the same way.'' Spencer said, grinning as Alan smells her feet while pressing them, Hanna's and Aria's to his face.

Aria, however, remains silent, but not for long, as her mood clearly shows signs of sexual glee. At this rate, it won't be long before she completely gives in to the pleasure of having her feet fondled by Alan.

''I'm feeling empowered.'' Aria said, finally expressing her glee at being fondled on her feet by Alan.

Aria has regained her happiness for the first time since Ezra's death. And to make it even better, by allowing Alan to fondle her feet, she finally understands the meaning behind his love for women's feet. Hanna and Spencer likewise enjoy their feet being fondled by Alan.

Once Alan finishes smelling their feet, he unties Aria, Hanna and Spencer. Expecting them to put on their high heeled boots, say their goodbyes and leave the shack, Alan is surprised to find the girls, already standing up and smiling, moving towards him on tiptoes.

''We'll stay with you.'' Aria said.

''Really?'' Alan asked.

''Of course.'' Hanna said, seductively lifting her left foot toward Alan's forehead to prove Aria's point.

''Being barefoot is better than being in high heels.'' Spencer said.

Alan, thinking about it for a moment, gives a thumbs up to the girls. Aria, Hanna and Spencer respond in kind.

''Alright. Let's continue.'' Alan said.


	3. Coming to Terms

Aria, Hanna and Spencer walk all over a now shirtless Alan, with Aria giving Alan the honour of worshipping her feet. Alan, in a bout of ecstasy, sucks Aria's toes, starting with her big toes. Aria moans with pleasure, while Hanna and Spencer playfully walk over Alan's bare back. As Alan works his way around Aria's toes, Hanna waits patiently for Alan to finish sucking Aria's toes. Once Alan finishes, Hanna makes her move.

''My turn.'' Hanna said.

Hanna allows Alan to suck her toes, all the while Spencer waits for her turn, scrunching her toes as she does so.

''That feels good.'' Hanna said, moaning with pleasure as Alan sucks her toes.

''That's our Hanna.'' Aria said, clapping to her friend in approval.

As he finishes sucking Hanna's toes, he works his way around the soles of her feet and her arches. Hanna giggles a little as Alan licks the soles and arches of her feet.

As soon as Alan finishes licking Hanna's feet, Spencer finally gets her turn.

''I really like this guy.'' Hanna said jubilantly about Alan.

''Me too.'' Aria said, sharing Hanna's opinion.

Alan proceeds to suck Spencer's toes. The same pleasure that Aria and Hanna have experienced from having their toes licked is now taking hold of Spencer. As Alan sucks Spencer's toes, she moans with pleasure.

''Yes. That's it. Keep working on the toes.'' Spencer said. ''I haven't had this much fun since the divorce.''

Repeating the same process he did with Hanna, Alan works his way around the soles and arches of Spencer's feet. Spencer smiles as Alan worships her feet, while Aria and Hanna scrunch their toes as they watch.

Once he finishes worshipping Spencer's feet, Alan lies down on his back, preparing for a foot fusillade from the girls.

''I'm ready.'' Alan said.

Aria, Hanna and Spencer smile and lift their legs, wiggling their toes to tease Alan. All the while, as they playfully nudge their feet to Alan's face, Aria thinks back on the circumstances that led her, Hanna and Spencer to this moment.

 _We finally found the happiness we sought. The three of us faced hardships in the years since the A.D. incident with Alex Drake. I lost Ezra to septicaemia, Hanna and Caleb are divorced and so are Spencer and Toby. But now with Alan and his appreciation for our feet, we're having fun again. This is the best Halloween we ever had, and we'll never forget it, because foot fetishism is our whole world now._


End file.
